


femslash drabbles

by romnovs (tashatops)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kinda, Light Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashatops/pseuds/romnovs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash drabbles and ficlets based on prompts I got on my blog</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sharon/natasha (marvel)

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: sharonnat + things you said with too many miles between us

Exactly what had made her get into a rusty, second-hand little plane, fly it into the middle of German woods and leave the comfort of the base behind, she didn’t know. Rage and determination, she guessed. Because SHIELD had fallen, and she’ll be damned if she joined Coulson and his ‘new SHIELD’ before avenging the old one -or at least saving whatever was left of it, her aunt’s legacy.

  
“Sharon?” She heard Natasha’s voice calling her on the old plane’s comm.

  
“Yes?” the blond said cautiously, she knew what was coming her way.

  
“How could y- Why didn’t you let me know?” she asked, the worry in her voice almost hidden. “You know I would’ve gone with you”.

  
“Yes, I know Nat and I appreciate it a lot, but recovering these old files is something I need to do on my own, you know that”

  
“So you just decided to steal a plane and go bust a HYDRA facility all by yourself!?” Natasha’s voice had risen considerably and Sharon could hear her breath quickening.

  
“It is abandoned-”

  
“Supposedly”

  
“Supposedly. But I really don’t see the problem here, even if it isn’t just and old forgotten building, I doubt there’ll be more than 6 men inside and I am more than capable of handling this myself-” Sharon tried to argue, but was quickly cut off by Nat’s low voice.

“I can’t lose you” She gritted out.

  
“What?” Asked Sharon, not understanding what Natasha was saying.

  
“I can’t lose you, Sharon” She admitted again “You mean too much, I can't lose you. That’s the problem”


	2. maria/natasha (marvel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: blackhill + “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

Natasha cuffs herself to the bed when the nightmares get too bad.

It’s a bad habit, but soothing altogether; it keeps her grounded. She dreams in red, sees a flag which used to mean so much, bloodied hands, crimson lipstick, homes on fire. Her skin is always raw and bruised the morning after.

It’s not a sight Maria likes to come home to. She knows all too well the haunted, hollow look Nat will carry throughout the morning.

Sometimes the cuffs are enough.

When they aren’t, though, Natasha wakes up gasping, her breathing fast and her heartbeat ringing loudly in her ears.

Every time, Maria holds on to Natasha and brings her impossibly close. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always” she whispers quietly into red locks.

And sometimes, that’s all it takes.


	3. maria/natasha (marvel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: blackhill + "you need to wake up because I can't do this without you"

Maria felt hands on her side, shaking her slightly. She could barely hear sounds, but they seemed… distant. Someone was crying. And was that Natasha’s voice? Where was she? Why was someone shaking her?

“Maria” Okay, that was definitely Natasha calling her name; but her voice sounded muffled by something. “Maria, you need to wake up because I can’t do this without you”

She groaned as she cracked an eye open and took in her surroundings. “Nat, don’t you think you’re being a little overdramatic?”

“I’ve tried everything, but she won’t go back to sleep! She said she wants both her mommys to read her a story.” Natasha informed her “I’ve tried explaining to her that you’re tired because of your mission, but it seems your kid’s just as stubborn as you are.”

Maria rolled over and pecked Natasha “She’s your kid too, y’know?” She mumbled sleepily as she got out of bed.


	4. natasha/sharon (marvel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: sharonnat + "just once"

It should’ve been a quick in and out mission: find the data and bring it to SHIELD, but the intel had been terribly wrong and instead Sharon and Natasha had encountered resistance.

They’d made it out alive, but with a few cuts and bruises. Well, that’s what Natasha said when Sharon asked her if she was okay, but turns out that a bullet had grazed her right side and Sharon ended up having to half-carry her.

When they got to the pick-up site, a little cabin on the snowy countryside, the redhead headed straight for the bathroom where they kept the medical kit. Sharon made her way there tentatively after hearing Natasha grunt for the third time.

“Hey” She said as she gently knocked on the open door. She held back a giggle as she took in the sight before her. Natasha had her shirt held up with her mouth and was juggling with the bandages and the soap and trying to turn the faucet on all at the same time.

Natasha must’ve noticed her amusement because she looked at her grumpily before she dropped the bandages. And of course , when she picked them up she bumped her head against the sink.

Sharon knelt in front of her and gently touched her hand to stop her cursing, and that got Nat to look up at her.

“Let me do it?” She asked softly “Just this once”

Natasha seemed reluctant at first, but she sat herself and took her shirt off as Sharon instructed her. Sharon’s hands were soft on her and she was done pretty quickly.

“Thanks” Nat smiled sheepishly as she pecked Sharon’s cheek.

 


	5. clarke/lexa (the 100)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: clexa + "Wanna bet?"

Anger and hate. Those were probably the best two words to describe Clarke’s feelings when she laid her eyes on Lexa for the first time in three months.

Blaming Lexa for betraying the alliance wasn’t entirely fair, Clarke had thought about it and she’d come to the conclusion that she probably would have done the same to protect her people. But her anger was all she had left. Clarke held onto it like a lifeline during all that time she spent by herself in the wilderness. It gave her a reason to survive every day.

But having Lexa pushed back against a table reminded her of better times, times when she trusted the Commander and she didn’t have the death of the Mountain Men on her shoulders.

Except this time, Clarke had a knife to Lexa’s throat.

“I don’t think you really want to kill me, Clarke.”

“Wanna bet?”


	6. clarke/lexa (the 100)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: clexa + "no one needs to know"

Clarke’s high on it, the feel of Lexa’s thigh between her own. 

She wants more. More of Lexa’s lips on her neck, more of her fingers digging into Clarke’s hips with bruising force. But she shouldn’t want that, she knows she shouldn’t.

“Lexa, wait.” Clarke breathes out as the other girl bites at her pulse point, “What will my mom say when she finds out about this? What will people say I-”

“Clarke, no ond needs to know.” She cuts her off effectively, soon going back to her task of nipping Clarke’s neck.

“Okay.” The blonde says, and she pulls Lexa even closer.


	7. bobbi/jemma (marvel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: simmorse + things you said with my lips on your neck

“Fuck.” Bobbi gasps, her hand reaching to thread in Jemma’s hair, “That’s so good, Jemma.”

The scientist’s hands are on the blonde’s shoulders, lips on her neck, she’s straddling her lap and Bobbi is pretty sure she’s about to lose her mind from how  _ good  _ this is. 

As Jemma nips her neck, Bobbi throws her head back with a loud moan. She moves her hands down to grab her girlfriend’s ass and pull her closer, which gets her a squeak of surprise. 

Smirking, the blonde cups the other woman’s cheek to pull her away from her neck. She kisses Jemma sweetly before she says, “I think we should take this to the bedroom.” And Jemma can only agree.


	8. stephanie/barbara (dc comics)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: stephbabs + "I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.”

 Stephanie came back from patrol at 6.15am. Which meant that she had exactly 15 minutes to change into everyday clothes and walk to the bus stop, or she’d be late to her class.  _ Great. _

 As she headed towards her bedroom, she lowly cursed Ivy for trying to rob the Gotham Bank so goddamn early. Steph hissed as she got her suit off, her broken ribs protesting with each movement.

 She’d just finished getting her clothes off when she heard Barbara calling her name. Quickly, she threw some sweats and a hoodie on and went down the stairs to the kitchen.

 Reaching the other woman, Steph leaned down to give Barbara a quick peck, letting out a groan at the pain on her ribs.

 “Let me take a look at that.” Babs asked, reaching up to tug at the hoodie’s zipper.

 Stephanie had a big, nasty looking bruise on her side and it probably wasn’t going to go away anytime soon. Barbara softly traced her fingertips over it, making Steph wince.

 “Sorry.” She apologized, zipping the hoodie back up “Sit down, I made you breakfast.” 

 Stephanie tried not to cringe. Barbara was great at a lot of things, but unfortunately cooking wasn’t one of them. She sat down as Babs was telling her to hurry, and she took this as an opportunity to escape.

 “I think I’d better skip breakfast and go to class, I’m gonna be late.” She said as she stood up.

 “Don’t you want some pancakes?” Barbara asked.

 Steph sighed and went over to her, placing both her hands on Barbara’s shoulders, and smiled, “Babs, I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook for me, you suck.”


	9. raven/clarke (the 100)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: ravenclarke + i can't stand watching you destroy yourself like this

Raven knows something’s wrong the minute she unlocks the door.

She steps inside, keys still in hand, and the stench of booze is so intense it almost makes her wish she could stop breathing for a minute. She lets out a sigh and her shoulders slump as she makes her way towards the living room.

Taking off her leather jacket and hanging it messily on the back of a chair, she can barely make out Clarke’s silhouette on the couch.

“Clarke?” She says unsurely as she approaches the couch and walks around it to kneel in front of her girlfriend. Clarke’s hand is hanging limply out of the couch, fingers brushing the floor and a more-than-half empty bottle of vodka next to them.

The blonde’s eyes are red and puffy from crying, but she lights up when she recognizes Raven. “Hey, Ray-Ray.” She slurs, giggling at her newly invented nickname.

Raven lets out another sigh and brushes a strand of blonde hair out of Clarke’s face. “Babe, I thought we agreed you wouldn’t do this as much anymore.”

Clarke is currently having trouble coping with school, and work, and a rocky relationship with her mother all at once and sometimes, when things get too much, she drinks herself to sleep and hopes tomorrow will be a better day.

“I know.” She responds, and Raven’s sure she’s never heard Clarke sound so small. “I tried but-” A tear rolls down across her cheek and makes its way to the couch before Raven cuts her off.

“Shh, it’s okay baby.” She reassures her. Clarke clumsily reaches for her and Raven takes her hand in her own before continuing. “I just can’t stand watching you destroy yourself like this.”

At that, a sob escapes Clarke’s body and she buries her face into the couch, tightening her hold on Raven’s hand. Raven manages to get her to sit upright and hook her legs around her waist. She easily lifts Clarke up as she sobs into her neck.

“I’m so sorry.” Clarke repeats over and over again, whispering against Raven’s ear and Raven pretends her heart doesn’t break at the words.

“C’mon, let’s get you to bed.”


	10. natasha/sharon (marvel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the prompt: sharonnat + things you were afraid to say

“Goodnight, Nat.” Sharon whispers as she gets under the covers, even though that’s not really what she wants to say at all. 

The words _I love you_ are still on the tip of her tongue, as if they’re begging to be said out loud. And she wants to say them, so bad. She wants to get them off her chest because sometimes she feels like she might explode if she doesn’t.

But Nat is not ready to hear them, she knows.

And honestly, Sharon’s afraid of how Natasha might react if she tells her, so the blonde swallows the words up, a lump already on her throat as she kisses Natasha goodnight and closes her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little rusty, so constructive criticism is welcome :)


End file.
